the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantendo's End of Time?!
Fantendo's End of Time?! is a turn-based tactics stealth video game incorporating elements of adventure gameplay and featuring characters from various franchises of Fantendo project. In the game, the player acts as the remote operator for an operative teams that needs to steal and infiltrate all-mighty livings' apartments to prevent them to put all universes to an end. The player has to direct agents in covert missions, acquiring resources and support within a limited amount of time. The main story mode follows the story of, you, the player who has been called by the seductive Angelita to save the universes from the Judges who wants to end them once for all. __TOC__ Story Sypnosis :See the whole story here You, the player, are contacted by Angelita in The Last Existential Fun Fair. She asked you to save all the universes from The Judges, 7 powerful beings wanting to end them once for all. To do it you will have to operate a team of secret Agents where the members are all from different reality. There is just one thing, they must not to know the truth and think all their mission with you it's just game or The Judges will know and the End of Time will happen sooner. Gameplay Fantendo's End of Time?! consists of two primary segments: Infiltration phases :For more details about the Infiltration phases: here This phase is a turn-based tactics based-gameplay, with a top-down perspective, with emphasis on stealth and espionage During a Infiltration phase, the player have to complete a given mission. The objective of a mission varies a lot during the game but usually requiring the player to retrieve a specific item from a secure location and escape, stealing as much money and items as possible along the way. To complete their mission, the player can chose until 4 agents that they will command on the 18 available. Each agents has a type (Nimble, Hitter, Lookout, Undercover, Charmer and Lucky) and unique Special Power. You can also buy for one mission an exclusive type of agent: the Wild Cards. Missions are played out in a turn-based manner between the player turn and the enemy turn. Each agent under the player's control has a limited number of action points each turn that allow them to move, open/close doors, take out guards silently, or perform other covert tasks. Levels can be completed in many ways based on the characters chosen by the player. Many in-game items, including bombs, weapons and other items can be picked up. In-game money is also collectible during a mission but can be only use after a mission to buy upgrades. To help his agents in the missions, the player can purchase, in the Adventures phases, upgrades or equipment, using collected in-game money. Adventure phases :For more details about the Adventure phases: here In the Adventure phases, the player has to convince the potential agents to work for him in the next mission but he also has to manage with their temper and his relationship with them to keep them in your team. You can also buy upgrades to your agents during this phases. The choices the player makes during certain sections of the Adventure phases will affect the development of the story line but mostly the team of agents, who can become more close to the player or, in contrary, more distant. The game features multiple endings based on the route player takes. Category:Games